To Impress You
by Seto's Princess
Summary: There was a furious ruffle of papers being pushed out of the way and a clatter of a few other items, followed by a groan and a defeated sigh. “He’ll never like me… I’m too stupid for him. I’ll always be too stupid.” Zemyx


To Impress You

A KH fanfic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Oh how I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts… or at least the Organization. Ahhh, the yaoi… XD

Warnings: Another Zemyx because it is my OTP.

This random little one shot came to me while I was arguing with my Physics homework. Um, I'm not entirely sure how that spawned this, or why Demyx would be trying to do physics of all things to impress Zexion, but I really don't care right now. Sadly, I feel like this sort of theme has been overdone… or is it just me? I don't know. As long as the plot bunnies keep coming, I'm as happy as can be.

…

Stepping into the warmth and silence of the Organization's library, I quickly scanned one of the bookshelves for the physics book Xigbar wanted to borrow. What a man who defies the laws of gravity would want with a physics book is beyond me, but I didn't bother to question his motives and continued to peruse the shelf for the desired book.

My face scrunched in displeasure at the one inch gap in the bookshelf where the book I was looking for had previously occupied. Where could the book have gone?

Hopefully our resident pyromaniac had not taken it for one of his target practice sessions. Last time, I made it painfully clear to him that books were for reading, not burning.

I had nothing important to do that day so I decided to ask the other members if they had it. No, I was not antisocial, as the rumors that ran around the castle claimed. I simply preferred to spend my time with those who wouldn't make my IQ drop 50 points.

Demyx was the exception to this preference. The blond certainly wasn't the most intelligent of our group, though he did have his moments, but trying to push him away every time he came to see me grew tiresome and I somehow eventually grew fond of his visits. They became a sort of daily event for me, spontaneous yet expected. I also learned that Demyx was actually quite a bit smarter than he appeared.

Speaking of which, lost in my thoughts, I had passed by some of the other member's rooms and was passing by Demyx's. The door was slightly ajar and the light was on, but the soft flowing melody that normally seeped through the door's opening wasn't there, replaced by a soft mumble.

"One half… times the moment of inertia… times… this w thingy squared… What? I'm wrong? Damn it! Okay, okay, try it again, Dem… You can do this… Um… Do I subtract this thingy then? …No? Crap damn you!!"

There was a furious ruffle of papers being pushed out of the way and a clatter of a few other items, followed by a groan and a defeated sigh.

"He'll never like me… I'm too stupid for him. I'll always be too stupid."

"Too stupid for whom, Demyx?" I asked, casually stepping into his room to find the blond curled up into a ball on the floor, a few tears running down his face, the book I was looking for lying on the floor next to him. I felt a pang in my chest. Demyx should never cry. That was practically a known fact.

"…o…way… exy…" he mumbled, his voice muffled as he hid his head under his arms.

I sighed, settling down next to him on the floor. "Demyx, why are you trying to do physics?"

No response.

"Demyx…" I spoke sternly.

Slowly uncurling himself and sitting upright, he turned to me, asking, "Zexy, would yo-um, would everyone like me better if I was smarter?"

Had he been about to say me?

"Demyx, you shouldn't worr-" I froze, his lips crashing against my own. I sat still, my mind still trying to process what was happening. Demyx was… kissing me.

He pulled away before I had the chance to respond, the imprint of his lips on mine lingering in my head.

"I-I'm sorry Zexion," he apologized, discarding his beloved nickname for me for a moment, a fresh batch of tears brimming in his eyes.

Those few words, and the unspoken need and want in his tone, spurned something inside me. I don't think anyone could ever explain it in words without doing it some injustice.

Through sheer impulse, I took hold of his chin, tilting his head toward me, our lips barely an inch apart.

"There's no need to apologize, Demyx," I whispered against his lips, closing the gap between us.

I had long ago memorized Demyx's scent, down to the smallest detail, and now I strived to memorize his taste as well.

"Dude, you got that book I wanted?" Xigbar appeared in the doorway.

Regrettably pulling away from Demyx, I turned to glare at the Freeshooter, who was sporting a rather annoying smirk on his face.

"Go away, Xiggy!" Demyx cried out, and with either very good or very bad aim, hit Xigbar square in the face with the Physics book.

"Trying to poke out my other eye now, huh mullet-boy? Ah, I'll leave you two alone. Kingdom Hearts knows Zexion needs to get laid." We both went crimson and with a wave and an even wider smirk, he left the room.

"Excuse me?!" I shot out, but he had already closed the door.

I felt myself thrown back against the floor, Demyx's body hovering over mine. "Mm, Xiggy's right you know…"

Dear Kingdom Hearts, what have I gotten myself into?

**The End**

Wow. Um, to be honest this was supposed to end innocently on that second kiss, but then I figured Xigbar should walk in looking for the book and lo and behold, my fic now ends on a very suggestive note. Ha! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
